Sakura Summer
by Tio-Chan
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen the fic is finally finished! Summer is almost over, Bakura and Ryoko are trying to pretend they could care less. Ryou doens't want to leave the one he loves behind, will he ask her to come with him? Please Reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo! so don't sue me.  
Author(ess) Notes: Wow, this a stretch for me, Bakura(As in Yami Bakura)/Ryoko Pairing, Ryou/OC(Danielle, diffrent version though, less insane.), There might be some other pairings later on, not sure, I think I might to a Tenchi/Ayeka pairing . Please read, Reveiw and give me some constructive critisism just please don't start on me about my grammar I know it's bad but when they don't even bother with teaching you it until your in the eight grade it's sort of a problem.  
/Ryou talking to Bakura/  
//Bakura talking to Ryou//  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
"So were are you going for summer break Bakura?" Yugi looked over to Ryou as they walked down the road home from school. "My dads not going to be home for the rest of the summer, he knows I don't like being left alone for so long." Yugi nodded he knew why to, Bakura's father didn't though. "So his Sister in Law's Father offered to let me come stay at his shrine in Okayama"(Think I got the name right I haven't watched Tenchi in a while.) "I know it's not exactly the beach but he's got a grandson my age so at least I won't be alone." Yugi smiled and nodded. "That's good Ryou, at least you get to go somewhere I have to stay here and help grandpa manage the shop." Yugi sighed, "And everyone else is going somewhere with their families."   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou felt a little guilty for having to leave Yugi alone for the summer but, he didn't want to stay there and constanly be beaten by his Yami. As he boarded the train that would take him the the shrine, he sat down and put his suitcases beside him. He ran his fingers over the Millenium Ring that hung around his neck the same cold voice spoke up.  
//Thinking about something, weakling?//  
/No, Master,except what my cousin might be like./  
//Yeah well if he's anything like you he'll never survive living with me.//  
With that the mental link was cut off and Ryou was left alone to worry.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Tenchi sighed and lay his head down on the steps of the shrine, listening to the constant bickering of Ayeka and Ryoko was slowly getting to him. Mihoshi ran by with a load of wash nearly tripping and falling down the shrine steps, summer was here, and it was going to be absolute hell. "Tenchi! Stop slacking boy, you have work to do just like everyone else around here." Came the voice of his grandfather from behind him, the elderly man stood above Tenchi with a threatning look on his face. "Go on boy, we've got company coming over." Tenchi froze "What did you say Grandpa?"  
"You heard me Tenchi, We've got company coming over, Your Cousin is coming for the summer from Domino city." Tenchi frowned chances are it's going to be another female who was going to be trying to win his affection. His grandfather seemed to be able to read his expression "Tenchi, it's not a girl so I don't think your going to have to worry about that." Tenchi sighed in relief.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou walked up the steps to the shrine, where a house set, his cousin's house, He pushed open the sliding glass doors and entered the living room. "Hello?" He looked around, a woman with spiky steel blue hair, dressed in a blue and yellow striped dress, the most unusual thing about this dress was it had a tail, either that or she did. She was snoring loudly as she lay on the couch and didn't budge when he called. "Anyone home?" He looked around as he sat down his luggage, a small girl about 11 with turqouise blue hair put up into two long pig tails, and happy innocent pink eyes. Following her was a small creature that resembled a rabbit but it meowed happily at the sight of him. "Hello there, you must be Tenchi's cousin." She said as she examined him and walked up to him holding out her hand "My names Sasami, what's yours?" Ryou shook her hand and smiled as he replied "My names Ryou, Ryou Bakura, it's nice to meet you Sasami."   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Ryo-Oh-Ki arrived to inform Tenchi that his cousin had finally arrived, he walked down the steps of the shrine and into his house. He found them in the kitchen, His cousin was a tall, thin, white haired boy, who was wearing a light blue button up top with a blue and white horizontal striped shirt underneith the top was un buttoned to show the other shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He seemed to like cooking and he and Sasami were currently adding the ingredients to the soup she was making. "Tenchi, Hello." Sasami was the first one to notice Tenchi's entry into the room. Ryou turned around to reveal deep chocolate brown eyes. "Hello, I hope I'm not causing to much trouble." He spoke in a polite british accent. Tenchi shook his head "I live in a house with 5 other women, having a male my age in the house is something I find welcome." Tenchi smiled and joked, the other boy smiled and let out a quiet giggle also.  
___________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Kagato's attack, Ryou's injury, Bakura's...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue me.  
Author(Ess) Notes: Tenchi Crossover once again, this starts before the Kagato Segment of the OAV which is going to start in this chapter. Keep in mind that this will go diffrently then the actually episode, because of the Millenium Items. This chapter is gauranteed to make every Ryou FanGirl scream, including me! It's also going to make those who have watched Tenchi Muyo! hate Kagato even more. Also though one part might seem like Fluff between Bakura and Ryou it's not, he just secretly cares about Ryou (Like a brother, or a good friend) and doesn't want to tell anyone. (Tomb robbers pride sort of thing.) remember this is a Bakura/Ryoko Pairing, not Ryou/Bakura. Also I've added some slight Sasami/Ryou but it's just a crush that Sasami has on Ryou nothing serious.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Kagato's attack, Ryou's Injury, Bakura's anger  
Ryou lay on the couch sleeping in front of the heater, it was snowing, in the middle of summer! Honestly this wasn't that far away from Tokyo so how could the weather be so diffrent? The small Cabbit, Ryo Oh Ki, lay asleep on his chest purring slightly, yes it purred, that was two ways she was like a cat. There really wasn't that much to do around here, Tenchi was given most of the chores and they insisted that he didn't need to help with them. Sasami let him help cook but that was once a day, the young girl was becoming one of his best friends and his Yami thought it was pathetic that he got along with someone so..Cheery as he put it with much disgust. There was a hot springs outside but of course the girls had claimed it and it was now untouchable territory to Ryou, you see Ryoko had a tendancie to go around nude when it came to the springs and he was terribly Squimish to those sort of things. Tenchi was the same way. 'Must run in the family.' Ryou thought to himself with a chuckle.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
The sound of glass breaking and the screaming of Ayeka and Ryoko woke Ryou from his sleep, he of course ran out to the springs only to find Tenchi there also, along with a man much older than them, somehow floating above the water, greyish hair put into a pony tail a crude smirk on his pale face. The feeling of part of him being ripped out became to much to bear as his Yami seperated into a flase form and glared up at the man. "Kagato!" Ryoko shot a glare up at the man who still wore the same smirk. He turned from Ryoko to Bakura and Ryou, Ryou slwoly getting up, Bakura standing protectivly in front of his Hikari for once. "Well this is an intresting twist wouldn't you say?" He spoke the smirk still showing itself as he spoke in a calm, almost cold tone. "I come her looking for the master key, and of course Ryoko, my little defective creation, and also find one of the seven Millenium items, Intresting." Bakura glared up at him still standing in front of Ryou, "You will not take it as long as I'm alive." He spoke the words harshly. There was the clanging of swords as Ryoko took Bakuras distraction as a chance to attack. It didn't work, Kagato turned around to catch the attack of her sword and flung her into the wall. "Now, for what I came for." He smirked as Ryou ran over to help Ryoko, "Intresting I don't remember saying anyone can move." Kagato turned and smirked at the boy, his chocolate brown eyes becoming wide with fear. Kagato sent a blast at the boy who remained stuck in place, the fear paralizing him knocking him through the glass that that made up the bubble around the spring. //RYOU! No! come on speak to me!// Bakura desperatly tried to reach his Hikari through the mental link only to be greeted by the wall that normally formed when one or the other was unconciuos. "Now, Princess Ayeka, why don't we go somewhere, more private so we can talk." With that Kagato dissappeared leaving them alone.  
"What the Hell just happened?" Ryoko muttered as Tenchi and Mihoshi pulled her up from the place she had been thrown to. "And exactly who are you?" She looked over to Bakura who clinched his fists in Anger, fighting back tears. He spoke through gritted Teeth "That...Bastard...I'll....Kill him..." Ryoko seemed to show the same emotions in her feral yellow eyes. "Then come on, Tenchi, get the sword." She turned to the younger boy. Sasami looked through the broken Glass and spoke her voice also laiden with tears. "What about Ryou, tenchi?"   
Tenchi looked through the large hole in the glass, expecting to see the unconsious form of his cousin lying on the grass, but he wasn't there. "He's gone!" At this hands glasped around his throat and he came face to face with a pair of angry brown eyes, Bakura's eyes. "What do you mean He's Gone?!" He said through still clinched teeth. "I mean he's not down there see for yourself. "  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"So exactly who are you?" Tenchi asked as he pulled the sword out of drawer it was in. Bakura stood in the doorway the same angry look on his face, "I am the spirit of the Millenium Item Ryou owns, Most refer to me as nothing more that a tomb robber, but I prefer to be called Bakura if anything." He said almost silently as his trying to keep himself from screaming. "Are you going to go with us to find Kagato?" Tenchi asked as he walked forward, Bakura turned and followed him, "Yes because I have a feeling I know who has Ryou." He said before walking ahead of Tenchi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Well, well Princess I'm so glad you came." Came the smooth, cold voice of Kagato as he materialized in front of them, "and you Ryoko." He looked over to the blue haired woman who stood next to Bakura a glare on her face to match his. "I get the ideal that she has caused you some trouble, she is mostly, I'm afraid, Waste Product, but she is Agile." He smirked and Ryoko suddenly wailed out before raising her head to reveal that she was now under his control. The creature that was once Ryoko grabbed Tenchi by the neck. Mihoshi then proceeded to fire numerous rounds of bullets from her gun at Kagato, they never even phased him. "I do belive I've heard of you also, your were once a great galaxy police detective but as I've heard your past your prime." He smirked as Mihoshi ran out of Bullets. He then approached Tenchi, "Now for the master key." As he reached up to grabb the sword it flew back and into the hands of Tenchi's grandfather. "Are you playing with something that isn't yours Kagato? He asked with a slight playful tone in his voice. "Ah, Jurai's crowned prince, Yosho how nice to see you, Perhaps we could got talk somewhere more private." Yosho paused for a minute. "Well there's a nice hot spring nearby. //Great from one idiot to the other.// Bakura thought to himself. This broke into a large sword fight, ending with Kagato taking Ryoko. "Oh yes and of course, Bakura, that is your name isn't it, your other half is on my ship, if you want to come get him your quiet welcome." He smirked as he disappeared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
*We see Danielle and Heather standing in front of Ayane, Danielle with an angry glare on her face Heather looking like she'd rather be somewere else. *  
Heather: And exactly why am I here, I don't see the name Seto Kaiba anywhere in this fic.  
Danielle: Ayane I will Kill you if you do something to hurt my baby!  
Ayane: You want a part in this fic or not?  
Danielle: Fine, I won't kill you...until this fic is over.   
Ayane: Good.  
Danielle: Oh on a side note don't make me hate Kagato by the time this fic is over.  
Ayane: Why?  
Danielle: Because I sorta, kinda, think he's cute to.  
Ayane&Heather: !?  
Danielle: It's the voice! I swear it! Men with voices like that drive me crazy, that's one of the reasons I like Ghaleon so much!  
Ayane: Heather do us all a favor and hold up the sign before Danielle starts to name off every Guy she likes.  
Heather: *Holds up sign that says: Read , Reveiw, and leave a beautiful corpse.*   
Ayane: I am now convinced that someone up there doesn't like me.  
*We see Kagato, Bakura, and Malik sitting on a roof beam, Malik and Kagato snicker as she says this.*  
Bakura: Gee Ya think? 


	3. Washu

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Tenchi so please don't sue me.  
Author Notes: Actually I think a Yugi/Serenity Pairing would be cute. As for the Yugi/Ayeka thing, the rest of the cast isn't going to be in this so you don't have to worry. I don't like the pairing of Ryoko/Tenchi because I feel like Ryoko is too incredibly wild and bad tempered to stay with Tenchi and settle down. (I was once told that I was a combination of Ryoko and Tsunami does that tell you anything.) but Think about it: Ryoko and Bakura's Personalities just sort of click, they might start out by hating eachother because they see they're so much alike and it scares them but they'll eventually relize their perfect for eachother. All flames will be split into twos and forwarded to Kagato and Pegasus.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Washu  
Ayeka screamed out in sheer terror as the ship that carried Tenchi was destroyed, and most assumed, Tenchi with it. Bakura clinched his fists until his knuckles were solid white the tears, and the anger flaring up inside of him once more. 'I will make sure that this man dies a slow painful death for what he's doing' Ryoko reappeared and Ayeka turned to her and spoke. Not that Bakrua was paying any attention, 'what is that bastard going to do to Ryou?' he thought to himself as he eyed the ship. They turned to him, and Ryoko spoke, "Well are you coming with us or what?" She asked, Bakura turned his eyes back to the ship, "What do you think, he has someone who is dear to me, even though I may not show it I care about Ryou and I will not let him get away with hurting my Hikari." Ryoko nodded, "I admire your desision Bakura, let's go."   
_________________________________________________________________  
The marble floors echoed with their footsteps and carried the sound of organ music along with them. Bakura had now changed into a leather outfit (Okay think tenchi's battle outfit with nothing but black leather.) a sword and in his hands like the one Ryoko had. "Souds like a invitation to me." Ryoko smirked slightly, "Indeed, Ryoko, I have a request, should we kill him on our own, I wish to deliver the finaly blow if possible." Ryoko nodded she knew why and would have wanted the same thing, because Ryou was probably dead by now.  
_________________________________________________________________Mihoshi's voice became louder as Ryou dimly became aware of his surroundings the marble floor, he had hopped it had just been a dream but it hadn't been. "Ryou how did you get here?" Mihoshi turned around with a smile on her face, Ryou of course wasn't smiling. The two large snake statues that had gaurded the entrance to this place had somehow came to life.. "What's wrong Ryou?" She asked the stone scared Ryou pointed behind her "Mihoshi, look behind you." Mihoshi let out a scream and began firing at the two statues while for some reason reading them their rights. As she ran out bullets she began to fiddle with the control cube and they slwoly began to crack. "Mihoshi, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ryou muttered to the blonde haired woman. From behind there was a large crack as the snakes froze into place and a small red haired woman came from within the large crystal shard that sat in the center of the room.   
_________________________________________________________________"Welcome to my chapel Ladies, Enjoy the music?" he smirked as the term Ladies struck a nerve in Bakura who clinched his fists Angerly. "Kagato what have you..." Bakura never got to finish as Ayeka pushed him out her way and slammed into Kagato only to me pushed back by a barrier."Is that a term of affection Princess or do you just not like me?" He smirked as he threw her back, Bakura catching her before any damage could be done. Ryoko then came behind him running her sword though his neck.  
_________________________________________________________________  
"Excuse me for sounding rude but, Who are you?" Ryou asked as he and Mihoshi looked at the short red haired woman. She had her hair up in a purple pony tail holder it was spiky much like Ryoko's only longer, the hair around her face styled much in the fashion of a crab, her green eye's summing him up. "I am Washu the greatest scientific Genius in the Universe!" She proclaimed pointing a finger skyward. "Now to take care of these two." She said as she walked over to the snake staues and made them disappear. "And exactly where are we?" Asked Mihoshi, "There are two levels to Soja, this is the level between them." Ryou nodded "And how do we get out of here?" Washu walked up to him, "The same way you got in." Mihoshi looked puzzled, "But I don't know how I got here."  
_________________________________________________________________'Yes we did it! No wait, it can't be that easy...it's never that easy.' Bakura thought to himself as Kagato disappeared. Another form materializing behind the blue haired space Pirate "RYOKO BEHIND YOU!" Bakura screamed as he tried to help Ayeka to her feet a second to late. "Well Ryoko, 5000 years has left you a little rusty, " He smirked "Can't even tell the real me from my shadow."   
"Kagato don't." Ryoko for once in her life begged as her body slowly turned to stone. "And now for you Princess Ayeka."  
________________________________________________________________  
Washu didn't answer, "And now." She raised a hand above the air around her and the stone solid form of Ryoko appeared and returned to her normal form, Washu examined her and spoke. "That Jerk tried to destroy her." Who are you?" Ryoko asked as she looked around at her surroundings seeing Ryou she spoke "Well that's one mystery taken care of." She remarked. Washu went on to explain her connection to Ryoko. "Nonsense I've been alone ever since I was born.." Ryoko hesitated "Ever since..I was "born"." She clinched her fists and disappeared.  
"Okay now back to the issue at hand." Ryou turned to Washu as Ryoko disappeared "How do we get out of here?" Washu sighed "The only way we can get out of here is for Kagato to be destroyed." Mihoshi looked dumb struck. "You must understand that was not Ryoko's psychical body but her Astral body that I brought here." Mihoshi still looked dumbstruck Ryou nodded in understanding. "Now were are we again?" Washu nearly fell over at this remark, "Where were you when that handed out the brains." Ryou chuckled "She thought they said trains and she didn't want any."  
_________________________________________________________________  
Bakura had finally given up, Ryoko was gone, Ayeka was now under his little "spell" and he couldn't do anything. 'What the hell am I saying I've got a Millenium Item and my deck I'll show him who's boss!' He slowly got up off the marble floor and search through his deck for the right card 'Bingo!'He remarked pulling out the "Engery Chain" (think that was name of the card he used on Pegasus's Thugs not sure.) Just a moment to late, Ayeka fell to the floor as a beam of light shot through Kagato's Hand. Bakura smiled suddenly at the source of the attack "Ryoko!" Kagato turned to Ryoko coldly not even a scratch on him. 'Man does anything ever hurt this guy?' "So the shrew that was in the land of shadow has returned, your a bit late but then again your timing was never perfect." He smirked at her and that moment he knew both he and Ryoko were thinking the same thing, They's give a million dollars just to be able to knock that stupid smirk off his stupid cocky face. "I'm at your service." She spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm.   
_________________________________________________________________  
"So what can we do?" Mihoshi asked as they watched Ryoko do battle with Kagato, Bakura helping once in a while with a card. "Take one of these and join in." Washu said handing each of them a fan and then starting to cheer "GO! GO! RYOKO!"   
________________________________________________________________  
Bakura pulled Ayeka out of the way as the pillar fell onto Kagato. Ryoko looked around "This pillar is very dense he must have gotten seriously damaged." She said to herself, suddely Bakuras voice was heard and she was slamed into the pillar by Kagato, who drew his own sword and prepared to stab her. She disappeared and the pillar slowly shifted to reveal her own form "Wow."  
"I'm going to enjoy crushing you." She said as she clinched the now almost tiny Kagato in her fist, he showed no signs of fear, just the same cold voice with the smirk they had both come to hate on his face. "You would, If you could." With this Ryoko only grasped harder it showed no effect as the stone slowly cracked. Ayeka let out a shriek and Ryoko swopped down to get her out of the way of the falling stone. 'I don't get it, I can't do anything! I'm totally useless here, we're all going to be killed... chances are that what I'm here for is already dead anyways.'  
________________________________________________________________  
"Why doesn't she use her full powers?!" Washu yelled at the image as Ryoko fell, "You mean she isn't?" Mihoshi asked sounding almost amazed. "If she was this would all be over by now!" Ryou looked at the image "Wait now I see if Ryoko used her full power both Bakura and Ayeka would be burn to cinders by the counter flow of the extra energy!" Washu proclaimed. Ryou suddenly had an Ideal "Washu I know it might be a risk but... could we somehow bring them over here?" Washu turned to him "Great Ideal Ryou we can't go over there but they can come over here!" With this the forms of Ayeka and Bakura appeared throught the marble floor.  
"What the?" Mihoshi somehow being the ditz she was had never aknowledged the fact that Ryou and Bakura were in fact identical except for the few minor differences in hair style. "Wow Ryou you and Bakura look just alike?" Everyone developed a look on their face that clearly said "No duh Mihoshi" on their face. Bakura eyed Ryou slowly glad that he was alive, he walked over to the white haired boy, and smacked him. Just as everyone was about to react a familiar voice came from behind them.   
"You are making it easier for her to win."  
"Yes and if you surrender now, We'll let you go. Ryoko and I are no longer your servants Kagato." Washu said, Kagato chuckled at the sheer irony in that statement, "And I am no longer your student, Professor." He smirked as he turned the earth now fully visible. "And now I'm going to show you a little experiment Professor, just like the old days." Ayeka clutching Mihoshi's shoulder for suporrt became wide eyed, "I forbid it." Bakura snickered slightly at this, did she atually think she even stood a chance against this guy? None of them did. 


	4. Tenchi's return

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me!   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Tenchi  
The earth was revealed in front of them as Kagato developed the same evil smirk on his face, Bakura loathed that smirk, more than Yami's, and would have given anything to wipe it off his face at the moment. He clinched his fists together holding back the anger. "You are in no positon to forbid anything princess, and since your not coperating I'll just interigate your brother and sister instead!" He hissed as a large beam of light fired from Soja towards the earth, only to be recepted by the very thing he saught, Tsunami.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Ryoko screamed, all hope was lost, Tenchi was gone, Bakura was gone, Ayeka was gone and she was of no use, she was completely paralized. Not to mention Tsunami was about to become one of Kagato's newest toy. 'Damn him.' She thought to herself, and her mind wandered back to something, or more or less someone. Bakura. She had no ideal what attracted to the white haired spirit from the millenium ring but she found his personality irrestiable, perhaps it was because she was just like him in a way, and to stuborn to admit it. "At least there will be one more use for you Ryoko, once your unconsious all the force of your gems will be Soja's to use." He smirked as he reached out grabbing her face, she couldn't fight, she had no reason to fight, everything was over. Until something happened. Kagato was thrown back as his arm twisted off, only to regrow a new one in the damaged areas turning around to see someone everyone thought was dead. "Tenchi!" Ryoko cried out relived in a way. "Is that you?" He nodded to her weak form. "I'm no ghost." He smiled and turned around with his best poker face on to face the villain before him. Unfortunatly the best poker face in the world couldn't have helped Tenchi, he got his leg caught.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Washu wasn't the only one feeling as though they didn't have a hope in the world at the moment, "I've seen Joey do smarter things than that and that's saying something!" Bakura laughed as Washu closed her fan "And now I'm worried."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Tenchi finally managed to get his leg out of the place it was stuck in, and charged towards Kagato only to have his attack blocked. Kagato smirked as he picked up the boy by the wrist, "Just think if you had only left these women alone you could have lived." Tenchi glared at this remark as he spoke through almost gritted teeth "I would rather die, than forsake anyone of them." Kagato only smirked and threw him back with tremedous amount of force. "Even the master key is of no use to me, it's only a tool to activate the power of Tsunami." Deep inside he could hear Sasami begging hi to help, and Tsunami's stone eyes looking through him, almost seeing into his very thoughts and then he remebered something Tsunami had told him. "Have faith in your own Power." 'My own Power?' He thought for a moment and then stood up. "I thought I could finish you off later but I guess now's just a good of time as any." Kagato smirked. Tenchi threw down the sword, "So...Giving up eh?" He smirked in triump, Tenchi was then thrown back by Kagato's attack only to show he was protected by something. "WHAT THE!?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
"What's happening Washu?" Ryou looked over to the red haired girl, who looked just as amazed as everyone else, "The transformation of objects the wings of the light hawk! This is amazing!" She proclaimed as Tenchi's battle outfit turned into a diffrent set of battle armor, he and Kagato ran at eachother with tremendous force coliding in the center. Tenchi hunkered over clutching his shoulder, Kagato however didn't seem to be phazed. "NO!" Bakura screamed at the image before them "NO! HE Can't WIN!"   
________________________________________________________________________  
'He's won, I might as well admit defeat. The others, Washu, Ryoko, are slowly returning to their normal states, it was how shall I say this amusing, but face it Tsunami will never be yours even though you have lusted for it and absolute power for so long.' Kagato turned to Tenchi, the same look on his face, only a single hair out of place, "Tenchi, same name as the master key, very clever Tsunami." He said as he slowly felt everything ripping apart from him he had lost, he was now dead. "You've won boy." He almost smirked at the last thought 'But this is not over yet, of no far from it.'  
__________________________________________________________________________  
"We won!" Mihoshi seemed quiet pleased with the outcome of this battle as she jumped happily. Both of the girls ran up and hugged Tenchi, Ryoko eyed Bakura who said nothing. 'I felt totally useless, Weak and pathetic, like Ryou.' Ryoko looked over to him, she knew that look well. "Wallowing in self pity Bakura?" She smirked as the white haired spirit looked insulted "It's none of your business!" He crossed his arms and walked towards the rest of the group sulking. She chuckled to herself. Suddenly the ship shook wildly, "What's happening?!" Ryou asked looking over to washu with a frightened expression on his face. "I guess when Kagato got cut in half his ship did also." She stated in the same tone as Ryou. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou lay out on the patio sleeping soundly, the morning sun in shining on his pale face. Bakura stood on the shrine steps dressed in a priests outfit, sweeping. "What are you doing out here Bakura I thought I said you didn't have to work." Yosho said as he stood in the doorway of the shrine, Bakura only smiled and pointed a finger to the house were there was suddenly a large explosion. "Tenchi's busy at the moment, someones got to do the work!" 


	5. The Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo so please don't sue me.  
Author Notes: To those who are demanding it, there is no Yugi/Ayeka pairing. Aside from Ryou there will be hardly any contact between the rest of the YGO cast. My eye's starting to swell again so please don't start demanding things that my little unromantic mind just can't comprehend.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5: The Key  
Washu sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the form that lay before her. "I hope this doesn't turn into something I regret, after all Kagato really did create her." She said to herself as the final Gem took it's place in the forms wrist. A young girl with red hair down to her shoulders, strait, with a few strands tied around the back. Pale skin, and green eye's, glasses covering them. She slowly sat up Washu half expecting the girl to be literally insane. Kagato had created a female that as Ryoko was suposed to find Tsunami, this girl had been created to find the seven Millenium Items for him as well. "Danielle?" She softly spoke the girls name as she slowly came to. "Wh...Who?" She looked over to Washu and then down to her hands. Only to relize she wasn't wearing any clothes, a deep blush spred over her pale cheeks. "Miss Washu Sasami..." Ryou had entered the room and was now almost entirely red as the girl herself looked down. "Ryou! I'm sorry I forgot to tell Sasmi I didn't want anyone down here." Washu said as she ran off and came back with the girl some clothes. She took them and with help from Washu got them on, a purple sweater with a turtle neck and darker purple scarf, and a pair of blue jeans. Slowly the blush went off of both of their faces. "I'm sorry Washu I should have knocked but I didn't think, who is she anyways?"  
"Her name is Danielle, she was created by Kagato to find the seven Millenium Items, he wanted everything powerful and Tsunami and the items were things he wanted most." She said, Ryou frowned and looked from Danielle to the ring. "Don't worry though, I don't think she'll try to hurt anything, unlike Ryoko her nature seems to too gentle the one flaw in Kagato's otherwise perfect pawn." Washu said looking to Danielle who had a look of uncertainty on her pale face. "Will you take her upstairs for me?" Ryou nodded and grabbed the girls hand gently.   
_________________________________________________________________  
"Ryou, is Washu coming?" Sasami looked over from the kitchen counter to see Ryou walk in following him timidly was Danielle. "Who's she?" Sasami asked looking at Danielle who blushed and tried to hide behind Ryou. "Her names Danielle, Washu said she'd explain to everyone later on." Ryou said then turned around to Danielle and spoke to her in a soft tone. "You don't have to be scared, I know it's hard to be around new people but your among friends now." She nodded, and spoke "I'm sorry." She said, Ryou checkled slightly, "By the way, My name is Ryou." Sasami walked up to her cheerfully and extended a hand in greeting "And my names Sasami, it's nice to meet you Danielle!" She smiled as Danielle hesitantly took her hand, "I'm cooking lunch right now, is there anything special you would want to eat?" Danielle shook her head silently. "Are you sure?" Sasami asked once again the girl shook her head and Sasmi smiled and returned to her cooking. "Okay suit yourself. Ryou tell my sister and Ryoko that the foods almost ready to get in her as fast as they can." Ryou smiled and walked out.  
________________________________________________________________Bakura frowned as he watched Ryoko and Ayeka once again fighting, over Tenchi of all people! Women were something Bakura had never understood, he thought Ryoko was incredibly beautiful and in a way much to good for Tenchi but perhaps it was just him. The sound of footsteps on the steps of the shrine could be heard as Ryou walked into veiw followed by a red haired girl. "Who is she?" I asked as Ryou neared me, "Washu will explain when everyones at the house, her names Danielle if that's what you mean." He said and then looked over to the fighting girls. "I think you should have an ice pack ready for me if I've got to break those two up." He smiled slightly. Bakura chuckled and then looked at Danielle who blushed and clutched to Ryou's sleeve. 'Okay, she's not very brave, as a matter of fact she acting like a scared little rabbit.' he thought to himself "I'll see you down at the house, okay Ryou?" He spoke as he walked down the shrine steps. "Okay, Bakura." He then looked over to Danielle who was watching the white haired spirit walk down the steps, still clutching his sleeve. "Why don't you go with him Danielle?" Ryou said with a friendly smile on his face, "He's not going to hurt you." she nodded   
"I know it's just that..." She didn't answer just looked down at the ground. Ryou shook his head and walked towards Ryoko and Ayeka.  
_______________________________________________________________  
They all sat in the living room of the Misaki household Ryoko eyeing Danielle suspisously. "So exactly why did you bother to wake her up exactly?" She asked as she crossed her arms and Danielle timidly clutched Ryou's sleeve. "Because if I didn't someone else with the same intentions as Kagato would find her, and use her, probably in more ways than one." Washu answered. Bakura sat in a chair his legs crossed over each other his arms crossed looking at Danielle. 'So she's able to find the Millenium Items, she might be of some use to me then, onces we get back to Domino, I'm sure she'd love to come with us, she seems to like Ryou so much.' he thought to himself with a smirk.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Danielle looked down at the water of the spring and sighed. "Why do you cling to him so much?" came the harsh voice of Ryoko from behind her, she turned around and a deep blush spread across her face. "I don't know." SHe said silently, "I guess because I feel like he can relate to me, he can protect me." Ryoko stepped into the water and sat down adding to Danielle already dark blush. "So in other words you like him?" Danielle blushed even more "No! or at least, I don't think so...I don't know what it feels like to be in love, or to be loved by someone else." She looked down at the water as Ryoko handed her a glass of Sake she didn't drink any though. "To tell you the truth I don't really know either." Ryoko frowned "All I've known is how to come onto people like some two dollar prostitute. But now, there's someone I think I might be in love with, I just don't know." Danielle looked at the other woman. "Who is it? Tenchi?" she took a guess. "No. Bakura, there's something about him that just draws me to him. But at the same time I can't talk to him without wanting to smack him." Danielle nodded, "Maybe, well I remember hearing, something like if two people are alot a like, they can't talk to eachother without seeing that and it makes them scared and they pretend to hate eachother." Ryoko looked over to her she somehow knew she was right but at the same time she didn't want to admit it. She made her face turn into a scowl as she stood up, "NO way! There's no way I'm in any way like that worthless loser!" She got up and walked out of the room, leaving Danielle alone.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Bakura sighed as he listened to their conversation, Danielle was right, and Ryoko was stubborn. Why did he feel like this? Somebody call the doctor, he needed a check up from the neck up he was going crazy! 


	6. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo.  
Author(Ess's) Notes: Okay I'm starting a little series of crossovers with This, I'm going to let you guy's vote on the next Anime I should use, You've got a choice between Sailor Moon, Digimon, X,   
Ah! My Goddess, Nadesico, or Outlaw Star. Also vote on the couples for whatever Anime you pick, but the couple of Ryou/Danielle and Possibly Bakura/Ryoko are staying okay? thanks.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Kissing  
Thunderstorms, were something Bakura wasn't partial too. He sat in the living room late that night, he couldn't sleep. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs folowed by the spiky haired form of Ryoko. The blue haired woman gave a tiny smirk as she caught sight of him. "Insomnia or are you just a night owl?" Bakura laughed a little "Actually a little bit of both." He answered and turn around "Why is big brave Ryoko afraid of a thunderstorm?" He laughed as she developed an angry look on her face "I am not afraid of this thunder storm! I just couldn't sleep and I needed somone to talk to." she said showing a hint in her eye's that her pride had been slightly damaged. "Sorry, sit down here." He pointed to the seat next to him.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
"It's just a dream." she told herself as she tried to push the dream out of her head as she slept. She had been Kagato's play toy for long enough. She wasn't going to let him haunt her dreams. She cried out as she forced herself awake, unlike Washu thought she wasn't Created. She had been taken from her parents and then put through the torture of having all of his 'needs' and purposes put into her head through any method, virtually killing her in both mind and body. She frowned as she sat up her bed, her slik Pajamas rubbing her skin. 'Maybe Ryou could help me.' she thought as she pushed the covers off her and walked out of her room.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Ryoko?" Bakura spoke breaking the silence they had been in for quiet a while. "What?" She looked at him turning her head away from the window where she had been watching the rain fall. 'Just forget it, she'll call you stupid and walk off.' "Never mind." He sighed and got up "I'm going to bed." Ryoko sighed, she thought for once that maybe he might have felt the same way she felt about him.  
"Good night."  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Ryou looked so serne sleeping the pale glow from the lightning causing shadows to form on his face. She didn't want to wake him, he looked like he was having a nice dream. She tip toed out of the room and got halfway out the door when a sleepy voice came from behind her. "Danielle? What are you doing in here?" She felt like a child saying what she was about to say "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." She sighed and expected him to laugh he didn't. "and you wanted to come here so you wouldn't be alone?" He smiled slightly she could see it through the darkness. "Come on." He said as he held up the covers for her to get under them. Ryou smiled to himself as he turned around and she slowly fell asleep. He brushed some of the red hair out of her face as she slept. 'I wonder, if she remembers anything from when she was with Kagato?' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Sasami smiled slightly as Ryoko entered the kitchen that morning. "Hey Ryoko." she smiled widely now. "Morning Sasami where's everyone?" she asked as she looked around expecting to see as least Tenchi in the kitchen. "Well Tenchi had to go into town to get some things for Grandpa, Mihoshi went with him to get grocieries, and Ayeka is in her room still asleep." Sasami answered. "Washu's in her lab, Bakura's outside somewhere and Ryou and Danielle are in their rooms asleeping." She finished. only to find that Ryoko was gone.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Bakura threw yet another stone into the lake outside the house, he needed something to take his mind off Ryoko. "Okay I'm going to tell her how I feel today. I'm going to tell Ryoko how I..." Suddenly the familiar voice of Ryoko came from behind him "Tell me what Bakura?" He turned around and his brown eye's met with her Feral yellow ones 'God why does he have to such beautiful eyes?' Ryoko thought to herself as she gazed into the white haired spirits chocolate brown eye's. "I was going to tell you... that..I..." Bakura stuttered he had absolutely no ideal how to say this to her! 'Perfect she just had to walk out here before I got to practice, okay Bakura, follow your insincts on this one a just do anything to show her how you feel.' Of course instincts aren't the best thing to follow when your telling someone you love them who has powers and sword that could slice you in half before you can even think. He pulled the blue haired girl over to him and pressed their lips together, she probably would have smacked him, had it been anyone else. She did something that didn't seem possible, she kissed back. Their lips parted and a deep blush spread across each of their faces. "Sorry about that." He said as he turned around away from her half expecting to get yelled at. "No need to apologize, as a matter of fact I'd like to do it again some time." She smiled causing Bakura to smile as well "How about now?" He smile and pulled her into the kiss again.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
He watched her while she slept he head resting on his chest it migth have looked odd if anyone was to walk in on them. Ryou sighed, he didn't have the slightest clue why but he felt attracted to her. perhaps it was her own innocent nature that made him drawn to her. She snuggled up against him, not wanting to leave, not wanting to wake up, this had to be a dream, she would wake up to find herself once again Kagato's little play toy. Something he could beat, and rape, and not have her say anything in protest. Ryou was the keeper of the Millenium ring, perhaps that was why she was drawn to him. Slowly her green eye's opened, and she found herself staring into the material of Ryou's light blue Pajamas. "Ryou?" She asked as she looked up at him, their eye's meeting, he had beautiful eyes. He had this serne quality to him, and this full lips that she just wanted to have kissing her, touching her, she stopped herself. "What is it Danielle?" He asked as he sat up and they looked at eachother. 'Those eye's she looks normal if only it weren't for those eye's. They show that she's been hurt, used, and yet they're so beautiful.' He found himself running his fingers through the thin strands of hair on the sides of her face. She finally spoke, "Kiss me." She said barely whispering as he did what she wanted and pulled her into a kiss.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Okay that was my first romanitc scene so please don't hurt me if it's sappy. thanks you 


	7. Peace Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo! so don't sue me.   
Author's Notes: Okay when I said there wouldn't be any contact with the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in my last set of notes, I changed my mind, three words (If you count the Intial.) Pegasus J. Crawford. Yes I'm using his Japanese name because frankly I like it alot better. Sorta like how I like calling Eli from CardCaptors his Card Captor Sakura name : Eriol but only because I got used to calling him that before they actually decided to kill the second seasons characters as well as everyone else.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Peace Ends  
Bakura watched the sunset from the window of his room, the crystaline water reflecting the dying light of the day. ''I don't know why but I feel like this peace isn't going to last much longer." he said to himself unaware of the precense in the room. "Why?" It was Danielle, the red haired girl walked over to him and sat down on the window sill were he was, "Hmm?" He had hardly been aware that she was even there. "Why do feel like it's not going to be peaceful much longer?" She asked as she looked at the white haired Spirit, who avoided looking at her. "Because, there are people who are wanting the Millenium items, and I'm sure at least one of them, besides myself, will want to find the person capable of tracking them down." He said as he stood up and turned away from her, "Perhaps you should learn a little thing called courage before that happens, then maybe we'll stand a chance." He said coldly as he walked out of the room leaving Danielle with a wide eyed shocked expression in her green eye's.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The waves gently hit the rocks of the cliffs that surrounded the cast. Pegasus watched them from the balcony and pondered the words the man who had just left said to him.   
~*FlashBack*~  
The paler man smirked slightly as he sat down in the chair across from Pegasus, Silvery hair, pale skin, and cold lavender eye's scanning him, summing him up. Pegasus shifted in his seat feeling incredibly uncomfortable around this man, Kagato was his name he belived. He smirked as Pegasus offered him a drink taking the wine glass himself, sipping it, trying not to look as though he was uncomfortable. "Mr. Crawford, I know of what you want, to bring your wife back, to do this you have to find all the Millenium Items." He spoke saying everything Pegasus already new, the vocie however was sending chills up his spine. "That is, where I can help you, yes, I have a little "creation" who just happens to be in the possesion of the other Millenium Item Holders, the keeper of the Millenium Ring, and a Jurian Prince along with my former professor." He smirked as he looked out the window, his eye's narrowing, slightly. Pegasus once again shifted in his seat getting more uncomfortable around this man by the moment. "She can find and steal the Millenium Items for you, if you would do the favor of sharing the power with myself, and capturing her." He laughed slightly a laugh that caused just about every hair on Pegasus's neck stand up straight. " I assur you the task of turning her to us will be well worth it, Mr. Crawford. Tell me your answer as soon as you come up with it." He remarked and walked out of the room leaving Pegasus alone.  
~*End Flashback*~  
"Cecilia, what would you do if proposed with something like this?" He asked himself wishing for that moment his wife was with him. "I don't trust him, he scares me, in a way no one ever could, I'd have to go through the Bakura boy in order to get to this 'creation' of his." He relized and smirked, revenge for the eye he had lost to the white haired boys Yami, would be sweet. "Perhaps this will be fun after all." He smirked to himself tossing his hair back and sipping from his glass before laughing to himself. "Oh yes indeed Bakura-boy this is going to be fun. As I've heard before Revenge is a bitch."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Ryoko smiled to herself as she watched the sky slowly turn pink, a blush across her cheeks. "Well, you certainly seem happy." Came a familar voice from below, it was Ayeka. "What did you do?!" She damanded looking as though she was about to nearly kill the blue haired space pirate 'Probably thinks I finally managed to get to Tenchi before her.' she thought to herself a slight chuckle escaped her lips causing Ayeka to become even more flustered "Talk to me you stupid Witch! What did you do to Tenchi?" Ryoko frowned, this girl had a one track mind apperantly fell head over heels for the first thing she saw on whatever planet she happened to be on. She frowned deeper and ran her fingers though her hair "For your information I didn't do anything to tenchi and for all I care you can have Tenchi, I've found someone I actually have a chance with. " She remarked as she jumped down from the tree and walked past the stunned purple haired girl. "Now I'm going down to the house to see if dinners ready, call me when you get your tounge up off the ground." She smirked as Ayeka pushed her open mouth closed only to have it fall open in shock once again.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou smiled and looked towards Sasami who was cutting a carrot for that night nights dinner. Ryo Oh Ki, mewed softly and pulled at his leg begging for him to give her a slice of what he himself happened to cooking. He picked up a small carrot slice that would never really be missed if he gave it to her and held it down to the small cabbit as he had come to call the race of creatures she was. She meowed happily and ran off to eat her prize. "Ryou you know you should be giving her the food for dinner, Soon she'll start to think she can get anything from you." Sasami laughed and continued now cutting up the lettuce for Miso soup. "I know but, that's one of the reasons my Yami hates me, I'm too nice." He laughed to himself at the thought, he and Bakura had been getting along slightly better since they had came to stay here. "It's not a bad thing to be too nice Ryou, it's one of the things I like about you." Sasami remarked, and Ryou blushed slightly at the complement. "You know Sasami you really are Mature for your age, just like a boy I know back in Domino, his names Mokubam you'd probably like him." Ryou frowned slightly, thinking of the two Kaiba brothers, both too mature for their own good in ways but Mokuba managing to keep the wide eyed innoncense of a child. "Really, I'd like to come to where you live some day Ryou." Sasami smiled.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
"Miss Washu?'' Danielle walked down the steps into Washu's labratory. "Come in Danielle." Came the shorter red haired woman. "What is it?" she asked not turning away from the computer screen. "Well I was just wondering, I was talking to Bakura and..." She studdered she had no ideal how to talk to anyone except Ryou about these sort of things. "And what did he say?" Washu asked in an almost motherly tone. "He said that, he didn't think things would be peaceful much longer, because people would find out about me, and want me to find the items for them." Washu nodded, "Bakura is probably right, but the way he puts things, well he makes it seem like he wants them to sound cold hearted." She smiled slightly and sat up. "More than any other people I have met in my time, that man is an Enigma, you'll never be able to tell what he's thinking. He claims he hates Ryou bacause he's to weak but he went to save Ryou from Kagato so he must care about him in some ways." She smiled as she held her chin in thought. "Danielle do you remember anything about Kagato?" Danielle looked down. "Yes." She said in a small voice. "What do you remember?" Washu asked as she motioned for the girl to sit down beside her. "I remember pain, fear, and a longing to be loved, I remember him telling me of my only purpose and that I was worthless, I remember him taking me from my parents and beating this one purpose into me with physical abuse and stupid mind games." She frowned and almost began to cry, Washu placed a hand on her shoulder, "And you won't have to experience those memories again." She said as she got up. "I'm going to go back upstairs, Miss Washu." Danielle said as she got up and began to walk out. "Okay, Danielle?" Washu turned once more to the younger red haired girl "You know you can talk to me about anything don't you?" Danielle smiled almost crying and nodded. "Thank you."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Kagato smirked winningly as he walked out of Pegasus's Mansion, 'Perfect, Mr. Crawford, my new little pawn, I'm going to have fun with this one. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Washu, what fun it's going to be extracting my revenge on them. Then I'll be free to get rid of my dear friend Pegasus, and Danielle will once again my lovely little tool.' He smirked at the thought of the innoncent red head. "But what to do with her once I have the items, she'll be worthless." He smirked and luaghed coldly at the thought.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
The phone rang softly at about nine that night. Ryou waited for someone to answer, he was getting homesick, and he needed to talk to someone, but the only number he remembered at the time might not welcome him. "Hello, Kaiba residence Seto speaking." Came the familar voice of Seto on other end of the line. "Hello, Seto, it's Ryou." There was a pause "What are calling me for?" Asked Seto. "I don't really know myself I just needed someone to talk to." He said, chuckling slightly. "I thought you were out of town." Seto remarked "Well I am, I'm calling from my cousins house, I was talking to one of the girls that lives with my cousin today I thought of something that made me think about home." Ryou said amost feeling stupid, he knew Seto would rather have hung up than listen to him talk. "And what was it?" He asked the sound of the door opening and the second familar voice sounded "Big Brother who's calling the late?" It was Mokuba and he sounded sleepy.   
"I'll give you a hint." Ryou smiled slightly "It just walked into the room."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Oh how sweet, I think I've got a new pairing that would be cute Mokuba/Sasami. Yeah I know the part with Ryoko scared me too it's hard to belive she could ever say that. Yes I'm making Pegasus a villain but he'll become a friend soon enough why because I like him for some reason. I hope he's not out of character or anything. Flames are welcome and this time they'll abe forwarded to Kagato!  
Danielle: Whoopie! I got kissed by Ryou in the last chapter!  
Heather: Whoopie Kaiba was in this one!  
Ayane: Don't get your hopes up Heather.  
Heather: You better put him back in or I'll pass out again!  
Ayane: Oh brother, new threat from Heather. *Sweatdrop*  
Danielle: For those of you who are wondering about that threat, the Real Heather (Ayane's best friend in the whole wide world) was hospitalized after she pass out in school. Which equaled a very worried Authoress because she wasn't there for a week.  
Ayane: *Grumbling* Yep and no one every tells me anything.  
Danielle: Anyways it made for some very amusing stories from Heather.  
Heather: Yep, they stuck those IV's in me and I tried to bite the man who was in the Ambulance with me. It was fun, All it needed was "Dr. Seto".  
Seto: O_O  
Mokuba: Why does he always get dragged into things with her?  
Ayane: Because the real Heather is a Seto Kaiba Fanatic.  
Heather: *Jumps into Seto's Arms.* Let's go in the back and you "Examine" Me in any way you want!  
Seto: O_O;  
Mokuba: Big brother what does she mean by that?  
Danielle: *To Mokuba* Sweetie you'll find out when your older.   
Mokuba: *Nods cutely causing both the authoress and Danielle to melt.* Okay.  
Seto: *Is being dragged off by Heather.* Ayane I'm coming after you with a stun gun for this.  
Ayane: *Sticks her tounge out at Seto.* And I'm coming after you with Ayeka and Mihoshi.  
Seto: O_O NO! You wouldn't be that cruel would you?  
Ayane: Try me Kaiba-boy.  
Pegasus: Hey that's copy right! you owe me a quarter!  
Ayane: Ladies and gentlemen my muses. ^_^; 


	8. Attempt at Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Note's: Okay, I'm going to take a vote on the whole ideal for Mokuba/Sasami I honestly think it would be a good pairing because they both seem to like Ryoko and Bakura just click. Minor Note I'm not sure how to describe Danielle's change of clothes in this chapter (Heat wave, she's not going to wearing a sweater.) except that it's an ice blue version of Washu's second outfit from Tenchi In Tokyo.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Turning to darkness...  
It was hot, hotter than usual, and Ryou watched with a slight smile on his face as Danielle slept in front of the fan. The soft breeze created moving the red hairs from the sides of her face onto her flushed cheeks. There was a soft clink as one of the ice cubes in his own glass of lemonade melted and he used a peice of paper to fan himself. He sat in the living room wearing a pair of loose shorts, and a white tank top. He sighed, "Sometimes I wish it was still snowing." He joked to himself "Or that we had a swimming pool."  
____________________________________________________________________  
Bakura stood on the limb of a tree just above the lake, wearing nothing but a pair of black swim trunks that were to say the least, a bit to big. Slowly he prepared to dive into what he hoped was ice cold water when a familair voice came from below. "What are you doing Bakura?" Asked Ryoko the suprised Tomb Robber lost his balance and just about as ungracefully as possible fell into the lake. He shot Ryoko and ungrateful look as he spit out a stream of what much like a fountain. "I'm going swimming, and I would have looked a whole lot more professional if you hadn't suprised me." He remarked as he crossed his arms closed his eye's and tried his best to look mad at Ryoko. The blue haired woman laughed "Mind if I join you?" She asked Bakura didn't answer and she simply jumped in. "Woo! this feels good!" She proclaimed as she came up smothing out her frazzled hair. "Maybe we should bring the others out here." She joked around as she swam around Bakura. The white haired spirit only smirked mischeviously and ducked under water. A few minutes later he still hadn't came up or at least not from what Ryoko could see. "Bakura? Bakura?" She looked around frantically for the white haired spirit, "Come on Bakura this isn't funny anymore!" She proclaimed almost sounding worried which was severly out of character for her. "Bakura?" She shouted once more only to have a large amount of water coming down on her head and Bakura's laugh from above sure enough he was standing on the tree limb he fall off of clutching his stomach laughing. "Bakura I'm gonna kill you for that!" Ryoko said coming up to were the spirit was and grabbing him pulling him onto teh ground on top of him "You know how much you scared me when you did that?" She asked still holding his neck. "Sorry, can't you take a joke?" He asked but couldn'y reply before Ryoko caught his lips in her own. The sound of a bag being dropped was heard in the background. Ayeka had seen them kissing as she and Mihoshi had walked in from getting grocieries.   
__________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus frowned to himself, odd how Kagato's mind work, the place were he was suposed to capture the girl while she was sleeping resembled a Night club. 'Oh well, at least I can sit here and enjoy the music.' he thought to himself as he sippied the wine glass.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Danielle stirred slightly, as she appeared in what was apperantly her dream. People danced around her, florecent lights shone creating shapes on the wall as music played. The music had a strange eastern flare to it, but it was pop none the less and the girl singing it didn't add to the effect. Over in the corner a tall thin man sat sipping a from a wine glass, he caught sight of, he was pale with grey hair and amber eye's that eyed her intently grey hair covering the right eye."So there you are, you pretty little thing." Came a voice, inside her head, the man smirked and raised a his glass towards her. How was he talking to her like this? "Leave me alone!" She yelled.  
_________________________________________________________________  
The music had started and the lyrics seemed to fit the occcasion just right in Pegasus's mind.  
//Among the many moody faces you try to find me in spaces your drowned with song. //  
She ran away from him trying to keep out of his sight. "Oh you can't get away from me, You have something I want. Danielle." He thought to himself unaware that somehow she was hearing what he was thinking herself. He got up from the table and walked into the crowd only to cause himself to vanish.  
//ohh, you only move to keep from sinkin' you close your eye's as if your thinking afraid all alone.//  
Danielle closed her eye's 'Wake up! Wake Up Danielle! Please! Baka!' She though to herself 'Ryou please wake me up I must be screaming by now! Please don't let him hurt me I know he has something to with Kagato I just know it.'  
"Afraid little one?" His voice came again as she placed her hands on her head pulling hairs out. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as she turned around to face him, he stood there smirking as he held the whine glass.  
//Are my to provide what you needed? Nothing but pennies in my pocket.  
Nothing but faith to keep me warm. There isn't a night I can go without. How much for your love? It's in my heart and your back pocket, all that I got to keep you warm so baby don't leave me here without you how much for your love?//  
She ran, as fast as she could, and found herself hitting the balcony. The music still in her head, and Pegasus right behind her. //Hoping the melody will leave you, you walk to where I might not see you  
reach out to the wind. ohh, hoping to catch it for a minute but release you hold and not be in it I've been where you've been.// Pegasus smirked to himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder, she could escape him unless she woke up. "What do you want from me?" She chocked out before he grabbed her wrists the same cold smile played on his lips. "Why even bother asking, you know you can't escape." He smirked as he pulled her closer. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' He thought to himself her face became even more terrified as their lips were about meet she disappeared. The music died down, the people dissappeared and Pegasus found himself back in his room. "Damn." He cursed she had been woken up.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Danielle opened her eye's to meet with Bakura's Ryou held head in his hands a worried look in innocent brown eye's as Bakura stopped trying to shake her awake. "Are you alright?" Came the worried voice of Sasami came from behind Ryou. "You started screaming, what was the dream about Danielle." Ryou asked as she slowly sat up holding her head in hands it hurt so much, Ryou pushed her slowly back down. "I can't explain it really there were lot's of people dancing and this man was after me." She said slowly, his voice still lingering her mind. " Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances, as Washu entered the room with some cold water and a washcloth. She instructed Bakura to take her up to her room, She relized something, she was on the floor, and she felt dizzy. "Exactly what did this man look like?" Asked Wahsu as Bakura lay her down in the bed, the older red head running the cold cloth over her forehead, whiping off the last of the blood from the wound on her forehead. "He had amber eye's, and shoulder length grey hair that covered one side of his face. He was pale, and his voice..." She didn't say anything else she saw Ryou look over to Bakura and nod. "Ryou do you think that it could be Pegasus?" Washu looked oddly at the two.  
"Who?"  
"Pegasus J. Crawford, He's after the Millenium items to bring his wife back from the dead." Ryou informed the red haired scientist. Danielle didn't say anything just stared up at the ceiling. Her head hurt, she was confused, he tried to kiss her, and probably more than that if she hadn't have been woken up.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Seto sighed as he held Mokuba's hand, a vacation was in order but perhaps it would have been nicer to notify Ryou and his cousin that he and Mokuba were coming. "Big Brother, do you really think Ryou's cousin won't mind." Seto smiled as he spoke to his younger brother who looked up at him with innocent Violet eyes "From what Ryou told me there are seven other people besides Ryou staying with his cousin, I'm sure he'll welcome us."  
______________________________________________________________  
Heather: Yipee Seto's staying... Poor Danielle getting kissed by Pegasus.  
Danielle: *Pouting* Almost! Got kissed by Pegasus. I just had to be Kagato's "Little tool" Didn't I?  
Ayane: Let me guess your going to kill me right? Don't worry you end up with Ryou.  
Danielle: Yipee!   
Seto: So I take it that now I'm going to get stuck with one of the Tenchi girls?  
Ayane: Well actually I was thinking of hinting that you liked Tsunami, but I might just leave that out.  
Heather: Please do or I'll add her to list of people I need to hire assasins for.  
Damielle: *To Seto* And belive me it's a long list.  
Seto:O_O  
Ryou: Exactly what good is coming after Danielle in her dreams going to do?  
Danielle: *Holding her head* It gave me concusion, maybe Kagato's trying to get our dear Pegsy to kill me first.  
Kagato: *Appears out of nowhere beside Danielle.* No, I've got plans for you even after the millenium items. *Evil smirk.*  
Danielle: *Slowly scoots away.* No thank you I'm saving that for the rainy day I get stuck in a house alone with Ryou...or Ghaleon which ever comes first.  
Kagato:-.-; You mean to tell me you find Ghaleon more attractive than me?!  
Danielle: *Holds up a chart which lists her favorite guys from various animes and video games. which goes in this order: 1.) Ryou/Bakura, 2.) Ghaleon, 3.) Kakyo, 4.) Malik/Yami Malik, 5.) Pegasus, 6.) Squall, 7.)Yue, 8.) Kagato.*  
Kagato: I'm last...I thought you liked me!?  
Danielle: Yeah I didn't say you were the beautiful thing on the planet!  
Kagato: That's it I'm taking your twisted mind to Springer!  
Heather: *Grabs a bag of popcorn* WOOT! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
Seto:O_O;  
Mokuba: Big brother what's this "Jerry Springer Show"?  
Seto: Something I'll hurt you for if your ever caught watching it.  
Danielle: O_O Seto!  
Seto: What, So what if I'm over protective.  
Mokuba: He threw my Brittany Spears CD out the window because he said it was corrupting my mind.  
Danielle: And he's right, Brittany is the worst evil in the music world Mokuba, I'll let you borrow my Linkin Park CD those are nice and safe.  
Seto:...  
Mokuba: Cool!   
Danielle: Listen would you rather have him listening to someone who dressed like that or something that will only let him take out his agression.  
Seto: *Suddenly cheers up.* Danielle my friend break out the Linkin Park CD's!  
Heather: Isn't he just so cute when he's like that?  
Kagato: Yeah, sure, you got any more butter? *Is stuffing his mouth with popcorn. 


	9. Dark Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo! So please don't sue me!   
Authoress's notes: Slight ify scene here, it's a flashback for Danielle but it won't pass over the PG-13 line. (Danielle: Kagato is such a pervert. Kagato: I'm going to kill you for that remark Danielle.)  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Trying again.  
There was a knock at the door sometime that afternoon. Ryou walked down the stairs to open it only to be greeted by the face of Seto Kaiba. "Seto! Mokuba! What are you doing here?" He asked trying not to sound rude but not being able to hide the shock in his voice at the sight of the brown haired CEO and his younger brother. Mokuba spoke up "I convinced my big brother that it was time to take a much needed vacation, and we thought it would be nice to see you." He said cheerfully. Seto smiled slightly. "By 'We' he means himself, begging me for two days straight to come here." Ryou laughed slightly and the sound of Bakura coming the stairs was heard "Ryou who was it Washu said that... Kaiba!" at that moment the tomb robber fell the rest of the way down the stairs langing with a tumb and rubbing his sore butt with a look of agony on his pale face. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed the baneister for support and pulled himself up. Kaiba smirked slightly "Nice to see you too." The tomb robber glared at him, "Washu said what?" Ryou looked over to Bakura who was walking towards the kitchen. "Never mind I'll get it myself, she needs some more ice water for Danielle, once she actually regains her senses she's going to have a major headache or at least or favorite little genius say so." He added in with a bit of sarcasm as the kitchen door slammed.   
"Danielle? I don't belive you mentioned her when we talked." Kaiba looked intrested as Rou motioned for them to come in and they both sat their bags down and followed Ryou up the stairs. "She's one of the girls who lives here, she had a bad dream while she was asleep and rolled off the couch and hit her head HARD on the coffee table." Ryou said as he opened the door to the room, which was suprisingly cool seeing how hot it was. The source was a small fan on the nightstand next to Danielle's bed. The red haired girl lay on the bed a the cold cloth on her forehead as Bakura walked in carrying a fresh bowl. Washu sat beside her a look of concern on her face. "Thank you Bakura." She said, the whit eaired spirit walked out of the room "Yeah, yeah I know, I'm gonna go find Ryoko, you guy's are making me depressed all worried because of some stupid dream involving that idiot Pegasus." Seto shook his head "Pegasus?" He turned to Ryou an expression telling that he wanted an answer. Ryou sat down on the side of Danielle's bed. "First of all Mokuba, you might want to meet Sasami she's downstairs in the kitchen." He said Mokuba nodded knowing that this would need to be a private conversation, Washu noticed also and followed the black haired boy.   
"Now." Kaiba looked at the girl who was staring blankly at the ceiling seemingly oblivous to the two's preceinse. "Explain, why would she have a dream about Pegasus?" He sat down at the girls feet blue eye's studying her as he listened to Ryou.  
"She has the ability to track down the Millenium items and make them all obey her commands, or at least that's what Washu said." He gently brushed a stray hair off the girls face. "Apperantly Kagato the one who 'created' her is still alive and is using a certain someone or at least his Persona to try to get her in her dreams." He sighed "If he does then nothing is safe, and I'm worried." He laughed slightly. "Trouble always seems to follow me around doesn't it Seto?" He tried to hide the worry, he was never good a lying.  
"Some people have lives like that, I was sealed in a card for crying out loud Ryou!" Seto said trying to make him feel better. It failed, Ryou looked down at Danielle with brown eye's filled with concern. "What if something happens to her, I love her Seto, as more than just a friend." He laughed as he wiped away a forming tear on his face. "It seems like both my Yami and I have found love here. He has Ryoko and I have her, but Ryoko's srong, and Danielle's in more danger than anyone can think." He cried and Seto sighed and but a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou I'm positive you'll overcome this, and she'll be okay, and you two can be happy, everyone has to have a happy ending." he sighed 'Everyone but me.' He thought suddenly another voice came from the bed "Seto Everyone and you and Mokuba will have a happy ending don't say things like that, why didn't you say that Ryou?" They both exchanged puzzled looks, "What do you mean, he didn't say anything after what he just said." Ryou looked over to Seto who shook his head in astonishment "I was thinking it but I never said it, Danielle can you read minds?" He looked over to the red head who slowly sat up. "No I don't think so, but there are alot of thing about myself I don't know." She said the last part with an air of uncertanity. "I think we need to talk to Washu." Ryou remarked and the three got up and walked down the stairs and into Washu's lab.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Mokuba watched as the girl he now knew as Sasami poured a glass of Lemonade and they walked outside onto the pourch. "So you and your brother are going to be staying with us for a while?" Sasami asked cheerfully swinging her legs off the side of the pourch. "Yep, my brother is always working and I wanted to go somewhere, Ryou said this place seemed pretty peaceful so.." Sasami laughed as he sipped his Lemonade. "It is most of the time, except well it was at one point on a normal occasion that my sister and Ryoko would start to fight over Tenchi." She said sipping her lemonade as well Mokuba looking facinated "But now they don't because Ryoko's found someone else." She said. "Who?" asked Mokuba in an intrested tone "Bakura." Sasami answered and Mokuba nodded. "Wow, and here I thought no one could like Bakura." He laughed. Sasami didn't though "Why?" She asked as she sipped her Lemonade. "Because, he's always so mean when he's in control of Ryou's body." He went on to tell of the events in Battle city, and several other times when Bakura did bad things Sasami listening intrestedly.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus frowned as he watched the waves, sipping from his wine glass. Kagato stood behind him, a deep frown plastered on his pale face. "I'm disapointed Crawford." He said as he crossed his arms Pegasus paid no attention he was mad himself. 'Damn Stupid little Bakura and his Yami, alway ruining my plans, she was probably out cold until he decided to wake her!' He frowned deeper as he turned to Kagato. "Find someone else to be disappointed at Kagato, I'm trying the best I can, I think it would be best to find some way to get her that can't be inturupted." He said as he sat down and folded his hands neatly in his lap. Kagato walked over to him and grabbed the grey haired man by the throat lifting him up with incredible strength for a man of his size. "Well Mr. Crawford, if you can think of a way to block her from sensing your precense and reading you thoughts I'd love to see a way." He hissed tightning his grip on the mans neck as he begged for him to let him lose. "I already tried to get to her on my own once and wether she knew I was outside or not her mind sensed my precense and she woke up screaming." Pegasus had a pleading look on his face as Kagato tightened his grip on his neck, gasping for air, his feet and legs flailing wildly in the air. "Wether of her own free will or not she cna read the minds of others, and it took me years of beating the child before she stopped looking into my thoughts." Pegasus's eyes widened and Kagato threw him to the floor. Like a scared little mouse he scurred towards the door only to have Kagato stop him and place his foot on his head threatning to beat his head in. "Now then, shall we get the order straight?" He smirked " I'm tired of all your smarting off Crawford. I am as of now you master, and you life rests in my oh-so capable hands. Now are you going to capture her for me or do I just kill you now?" He smirked as the man cowered before him "Yes." Kagato pressed his foot down "Yes what?" He smriked as the man gulped without a doubt having to swallow every bit of that miserable thing he dared to call his pride. "Yes, Master." He spoke the last part with resentment that made Kagato want to kill him then and there. "Good." He chuckled and walked off. 'Bastard' Pegasus thought to himself as the sound of the decorated oak doors closed signaled Kagato had left for some other part of the mansion. 'Make yourself at home bitch.' He frowned to himself as he brushed the dirt off. He shuddered at the thought of what Kagato was going to do to that poor girl once she had served the purpose of finding and sucureing all the items. 'I pity her.' He frowned and walked out of the room.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
It was a dream, a flashback maybe, Washu had but her into some comatose state and she was dreaming that had to be it. Washu had said something about needing to examine all the active area's of her mind and in order for her to do that she had to be in some sort of Coma. Ryou had protested he was right in thinking that shemight have the dream again and hurt herself even worse. 'How was I reading Seto's mind? I've heard that if your close enought to a person you can almost tell what their thinking but I don't even know Seto.' She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eye's. She was greeted by Marble floors, the same floor of Soja from her days with Kagato. A smaller version of herself was standing in front of Kagato, a look of absolute hatred on her small face. Kagato spoke of something and then began to walk off. The younger Danielle clinched her fists and Kagato turned back around sending her flying into a wall. She screamed in agony as the older man picked her up by the wrists. "I've broken every bone in your body at least twice how would you like it be three for your poor wrist?" He smirked as the she glared at him her green eye's showing more hatred at the moment than anyone thought possible. "Suit yourself, Danielle, I've told you, never to read my mind." He glared at her as she screamed in agony as the bone in her wrist snapped and she fell to the floor tears filling her hate filled eye's. "I know you Loath me don't you little girl well I have an ideal." He smirked and her eye's widened with fear and she clutched her wrist and tried to run away. Failing, he grabbed her leg and dragged her towards a room who's door had suddenly appeared, he threw the girl onto the bed that was in the room. His hands slipped over her and found their way into her shirt. "Please don't I swear I won't do again just please don't!" The girls small voice echoed before the older man caught her lips almost breaking her neck, blood ran down her lips and he licked it off as tears formed on her cheeks.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou watched as Danielle's body twitched in the sleep, the wires that Wahsu had connected to her in several places attempting to rip themselves out. "What's happening to her Washu?!" He demanded almost yelled at the red haired woman, Seto turned and did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed Danielle's hand and gently stroked it trying his best to calm her down. " I guess somehow the sleep and the ability to read minds spurred her to actually remeber something from her days with Kagato." She frowned "And from the looks of it, the memory isn't very plesant." Ryou shook his head. "Well can't you wake her up?" Washu frowned "No I can take out the equipment but no because of the anetstedic I used which will only wear off after three hours." Ryou almost screamed at the red haired woman. He walked over to Danielle who was still jerking, crying out in her deep sleep, the nightmare about drive her over the edge. Her pulse raced as Ryou slowly pulled her up to him, trying not to rip any of the IV like things in her head. He cupped her face in one hand and gently tapped her face urging her to wake up. "Danielle, if you can hear me please, please try to force yourself awake. Nothing she continued to shake and cry as tears slowly filled her eyes. "Danielle, please! DANIELLE!" He yelled Seto shocked that he was yelling, and at the fear in his voice mixed with anger and annoyance. "DANIELLE WAKE UP DAMN IT!" He screamed shaking her and dropping her back on 'bed' Tears slowly whelled over, as the door opened and Tenchi entered followed by Sasami and Mokuba. "What's going on here?" Tenchi asked frowing "We heard yelling." Tenchi saw the form of Danielle, Seto still holding her hand. Ryou walked back over to her and picked her up. 'I'm sorry, Danielle I was to rough. Please wake up fight the sleep you body has you in, please I can't stand to see you suffer. ' He thought and the sobs contiuned followed by hands wrapping around him "Ryou, It was horrible! Horrible." She cried into his shoulder. Seto placed a hand on her back and she sobbed and rubbed it gently. "Calm down." He urged her, as Ryou gently ran his fingers through her haird as she sobbed into his chest.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Danielle:*Deadpan* I'm going to take a cold shower now.  
Heather: *Snickers* Is getting paired with Ryou worth having to remember you were raped by Kagato?  
Danielle: I'm going to kill Ayane.  
Seto: How about we hire an assasin then?  
Danielle: Sure where's Noa when I need him?  
Heather:*Reads last part.* Danielle your going to die a slow painful death because Seto actually seemed concerned about you in that part.  
Danielle: I have a feeling he was. 


	10. To capture her heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi Muyo. So please don't sue me.  
Author(ess) Notes: I'm changing the genre's from romance/humor to Romance/Drama because it seems to suit it more seeing as though there will be less humor from now.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Capturing Hearts  
Kagato smiled to himself as he watched the sunset from his room in the mansion. "Perhaps capturing her in her dreams isn't needed." He spoke to himself as he eyed a picture that sat on the table. The Kaiba brothers you youngest one caught his eye, he appeared of the gentle nature someone who could take Danielle in as a kindered spirit. "Perhaps Mr. Crawford can help me with this."  
____________________________________________________________________  
She tried her best to clear the memory from her brain but she couldn't, not now that it had resurfaced. Ryou sat silently by her bed gently running his hands over her forehead brushing away the stray hairs that dared to fall away from the flock. "I'm sorry I got you into this Ryou." She spoke in a strained voice, she had cried herself horase after waking up. Seto walked into the room carrying a tray with three cups of tea. He sat down in the seat next to Ryou as the white haired boy shook his head "Your not to blame for any of this Danielle." He said as he took the cup but didn't drink only stared at his reflection in it. Seto remained silent, until it became to much to take. "Someone please say something I came here for a vaction not more stress I can get that at work." He remarked not at all sounding like himself, this hit a nerve with Danielle who burried her face in her pillow crying after sobbing the words "I'm sorry." Seto at that point felt even more guilty and decided it was best to leave the two alone. 'I don't need this.' he thought forgetting a certain quality in someone, who only began to cry harder after the door shut. "I'm sorry Ryou but as hard as I try the image won't leave me!" She cried as she raised her head "I'm afraid of him and I won't him to just leave me be but he won't do that until he get's what he wants and if he get's that then he'll just start doing what I'm afraid of him for again!" She sobbed openly to him as he took her hands and sat her up.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Seto walked towards the woman named Washu, who sat on the couch frowning in deep thought. "Seto." She acknowledged his entry into the room and he nodded "Washu. I want to ask you something about Danielle." He said Washu nodded and motioned for him to sit. "What is it?" She asked as he sat down both of them with unhappy expressions on their faces. "Exactly why is it that she has the ability to read minds?" Wash sighed. "Danielle seems not only to be able to control the Millenium items but to be able to use the abilities with out actually having the items, She can read minds, control them, turn people into inanimate objects, bring inanimate objects to life, and if she wants to, push judgment upon others." Set listened in amazment, how could she be able to do this? Just someone like her who seemed so normal? Washu seemed to be able to read his mind at that moment. "She's not Normal Seto if that's what your thinking." She said with a serious tone, "She was at one point just a normal child, but, Kagato had been looking for someone innocent he could manipulate, he found that in her, and he 'bought' her from her parents." Seto frowned, "Bought? You mean her parents didn't love her enough to keep her away from him!" He was shocked at how anyone could do that, but then again after what his father did to him anything was possible. "I'm afraid so Seto, he 'trained' her to fulfill the purpose he wanted but she turned out to be smarter than he thought, when she developed the mind reading ability she constantly looked into his thoughts." She frowned "And it cost her, every bone in her body was broken at least once, and finally his perverted desires finally got to him." Seto's eye's widened "THe flashback she had?" Washu nodded as he frown became deeper. "I'm afraid so. Once her innoncence was gone he did it more than once until she finally couldn't take it any more." She smiled slgithly "Have you ever seen the movie or read the book 'Carrie' Seto?" He nodded "Think the ending of that, with Carrie going into a coma until I woke her up."   
_________________________________________________________________  
Kagato walked out letting the solid oak doors slam behind him leaving behind those doors the literally broken form of Pegasus Crawford on the silk sheets of the bed. He smirked to himself, he put up quiet a good fight for someone of his size, and weight, he was actually very small. "Well since I will no longer be needing your services I might as well have a little fun." He smirked to himself as he remembered what he had told the struggling younger man as he tried to get away. It had been fun, and had given him some practice for when his prize was back in his hands.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Mokuba watched as the sun slowly began to set, Sasami and himself watching the water on the lake just otuside the house. It was considerably cooler that night. He blushed as he thought of something, he had once seen his brother after a date with his girlfriend, A girl with long brown hair, blue eye's and fair skin, they had kissed goodnight and Seto had walked to his room with a blush on his cheeks and a bright smile. He liked Sasami and he wanted to see if there would be a similar reaction between himself and Sasami. He leaned over to the blue haired girl and her face turned to meet his, their lips met and they both felt thier cheeks grown warm. "Sorry." She blushed and turned her face the other way. Mokubas violet eye's danced with a new feeling. Sasami was blushing like she liked him, maybe she did, he was certain now that he liked her.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Ryou gently kissed her finger tips as she looked at him slight shock in the Emerald green eyes. Softly he pulled her closer, he wanted to comfort her, he softly kissed her neck and she moaned slightly. Thier lips met and as they parted she spoke with an almost husky tone in her voice "Ryou are you sure you want...*Pant* To do this?" She gasped as his lips caught her neck once more and he spoke "Positive." She smiled and leaned into his touch as he fingers slid around her waist and the slowly setting sun cast shadows on the walls.  
________________________________________________________________  
Heather:...  
Danielle: Was that just an implied sex scene?  
Ayane: I think it was.  
Heather: Was that brown haired girl suposed to be me?  
Ayane: *Nod*  
Danielle: *Set's up a shield.*  
Heather: I WAS KISSED BY SETO KAIBA! WHOOPIE!  
Seto: -_-; Why else did you think I was avoiding her?  
Pegasus: *Walks in his hair soaking wet wearing nothing but black.*A thousan cold showers won't cure me from my one part in this chapter.  
Danielle: Join the club, we're going to have to start a support group if Ayane keeps this up.  
Kagato: yeah but I know I had fun.  
Danielle&Pegasus: *Slowly scoot away from him*  
Heather: Yeha Ayane that's what I want to know, what's with all the implied rape? I mean Danielle and Pegasus both had to endure Kagato what's next Seto doing that to me?  
Danielle, Seto, Kagato & Pegasus: You can't rape the willing.  
Heather:*Sweatdrop*  
Ryou: I have a feeling this fic is drawing to close isn't it?  
Ayane: Your right Ryou.  
Danielle: And exactly what happens then?  
Ayane: I'm not telling! *Sticks her tounge out.*  
Danielle:...(-_-)   
Ayane: Oh fine pull out the kirby!  
Ryou: Why don't you just come with me Danielle I have a feeling someone's going to get hurt.  
Danielle: Sure!  
*As they walk off it appears that Ayane has managed to make the Kirby mad.*  
Ayane:*Growls*  
Kirby: =|(-_-)  
Ayane: Yikes it has a sword! *jumps onto Kagato's head.*  
Kagato: *Snickers* Feel the wrath of the almight pink blob!*Get's beat up by about five diffrent Kirby's* No sarcasm added on that, we should all fear them.  
('.')( '.' ) ('.')  
See Kirby Dance! 


	11. Falling in his Trickery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi so please don't sue me!  
Authoress Notes: Okay this chapter begins with yet another flashback from Danielle's past, also if I don't get any reveiws this will be the last chapter, I'm not wasting my time with this and not have anyone read it. Oh yeah and after a longh disapperance Bakura and Ryoko have returned as this story's Kyle and Jessica !(Lunar Silver Star Story) WARNING: Major Angst in this chapter.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 11: Falling in the hands of the enemy  
Danielle rolled over in her sleep fighting the dream, bumping into Ryou's sleeping form behind her, her memories were always disturbing her sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagato smirked as he ran a gloved hand of her pale face she flinched, gone was the small girl filled with hatred always smarting off. Replacing the girl was a teenager, a teen who had been contiunously raped and beaten by the man who so coldly ran his fingers over her face. "What's wrong? Afraid, have I finally beaten some sense into you?" He finished with a cold snicker and he cupped the teens chin in his hands. She was tired, she wanted her life to be over, she wanted him to just kill her. "Please..." She began as tears filled her eye's and her voice and his fingers slid down to were her breast were under the black silk dress she wore. "Just let me die...please kill me now..." She begged with a voice full of tears and his hands slid up her thighs, violating her once more, he chuckled as he rubbed her thighs and she just lay there and took her punishment. "Why do you even bother to ask that my little pet?" He smirked, she hated when he called her that, "You know the answer, you'll never be free once your purpose if fulfilled you will still be mine and then I can actually aford to hurt you when you chose to smart off." He snickered "Not that, that is ever a problem anymore." He snickered as he finished she relized something, it was something he did frequently there was now nothing standing between him and his ability to cause her pain, she screamed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryou ran his fingers over her forehead as she woke up screaming crying into his chest as he gently massaged her back and spoke calmly to her "It's okay Danielle, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you, no one's going to let him do that to you again." He frowned slightly as his fingers ran through the girls red hair. She wore just about nothing except for the light blue pinstriped button up shirt he had been wearing before they had gone to bed, and it reminded him of just how vulnerable he had left her. "Ryou, please don't let him take me, I don't want to be put through that again." She sobbed her tears flowling freely her shoulders rocked as she shuddered, letting everything lose he frowned as he felt her heart beat, like that of a rabbit who had been scared badly by something. Suddenly, he hated Kagato more than he already did, he hated anyone who would do something like he had done to someone so innoncent.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Mokuba watched Sasami cook with fasination as Seto sat on the couch reading the morning paper. "Big brother can I please help Sasami cook?" Mokuba looked over to his brother with large violet eye's. Seto looked over the paper at Mokuba and shook his head "No, you might cut yourself with the knife or get burned on the stove." Mokuba frowned and put on a defeated expression as he turned away from his brother. "Sasami I'm gonna go see Washu." Sasami turned around smiled widly at the black haired boy and nodded."Okay, I'll be down once breakfast is ready." She said cheerfully, Ryo-oh-Ki meowed and followed after Mokuba.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Washu turned around as the sound of the door opening was heard and Mokuba stepped in wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Morning Mokuba." She smiled cheerfully at the black haired boy and motioned for him to sit. "Morning miss Washu." He said in the same tone, "Miss Washu, why is Seto being so over protective? I mean I know I'm all he has but he won't let me do anything." Washu smiled slightly at the thought Seto seemed as hard as stone but put him with Mokuba and he's the nicest person in the world. "Because he loves you Mokuba, he doesn't want you to get hurt, and he's almost lost you more than once from what he tells me." She smiled as Mokuba raised and eyebrow "I see to be someone you can confide in around this household, Danielle confides in my about her feelings, Ryou tells me his feelings for Danielle, Ryoko and Bakura come here to talk about what idiots the opposite it." Mokuba laughed slightly at this "They really are perfect for each other." They both laughed over this. There was a knock at the door, as Ryou appeared through the doorway, "Mokuba, Miss Washu Sasami has breakfast ready."   
___________________________________________________________________  
Ryoko and Bakura sat on opposite ends of the table their backs turned to each other arms crossed. Washu frowned as she looked up from her food "What's wrong this time?" She asked in an unenthusastic tone. From the time they had admited that they loved each other they had, had nothing but problems, because each of them were too stubborn to admit they were perfect for each other. "Nothing, Bakura's being an arrogant bastard again." Ryoko remarked as she tried to turn farther away from the white haired tomb robber. "Like she can talk, little miss Holier-than-thou!" He proclaimed turning away. Tenchi sighed "Do you two ever stop fighting?" They both turned to him and yelled the exact same thing "Yeah maybe if he'd stop being so damn cocky!" (Except with Bakura it was "She" instead of "He") They all sighed. Mihoshi looked over to Danielle who looked at her food poking at it here and there a look of concern in her blue eye's. "Danielle is there something wrong?" She asked bringing the red head back to reality. She shook her head, "No I'm sorry for being a bother, I'm going to go back up to my room." She said getting up and walking away before Ryou could object.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
(Switch to Danielles POV)  
What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this, I feel empty, and depressed, and like something is about to happen. Ryou, my mind keeps wandering back to him, and last night. I remember his lips on my skin his hot breath on my neck. I remember clearly everytime Kagato did the same to me and it felt totally diffrent. Somethings coming over me, I want to sleep now, and dream, for once, sweet dreams. Not memories.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus watched as she appeared before him, in the purple short sleeved outfit she now wore, and her eye's widened with fear at the sight of him. He spoke to her through his thoughts "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured her, her eye's softened "Do you really mean it?" She asked he nodded and walked forward towards her. "Yes, I want to ask you to help me, Kagato, I know he's using me, he's already done more damage than he's worth to my body, and my mind. " He said she looked at him empathetically. "I'm sorry," she apologized with eyes filling with tears "For all the trouble I have caused."before she could see it he smirked slightly "Then meet me at the shrine gates at midnight tonight, Danielle, I'll be waiting for you, and together, we'll over take him, together we will avenge what he has done to us." He said holding out his hand in to settle the agreement, she hesitated but they agreed.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus smirked to himself as he came out of the coma like state. Kagato stood behind the chair looking out the window. "We have her, and it wasn't by capture either, I convinced her that.." Kagato turned and finished his sentence "That you are about to turn on me, Mr. Crawford you put on a very beliveable performance." He snickered before pulling the younger man down and stradling his hips "I belive that if you don't want to be taken again you should best quit while your ahead." He snickered as he remembered the look of fear, from Danielle. He ran his fingers over the younger mans face and cupped his chin, drawing his lips to his own.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
He smirked to himself as he walked out leaving Pegasus once again broken on the floor. 'Now, Danielle, I will come for you, and we'll enjoy what we once did together again, or at least, I'll enjoy it.' He thought to himself, snickering.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Danielle sighed as she looked up into the star filled sky. "Looking for someone." Came a voice from behind, she expected it to be Bakura, trying to hide his voice. But she looked behind her only to be greated by the face of Kagato. He lavender eyes surveyed her, body, as he grabbed her wrists and puled her lips towards his own. "Miss me?" He smirked as he caught her lips, she tried her best to get away but he was too strong. His tounge forced her lips open and she did the first thing she thought of, she bit his tounge. He pulled out and swallowed the blood, a cruel smirk on his face. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to get the disobedience out of you again." He smirked as she cowered and he ran his fingers over her face. His other hand journeyed down and slipped into her shirt, she cringed and she felt him touching her. "Please, leave me alone." SHe said turning away. He smirked "Yes, I'll have plenty of time to make you mine again." He smirked as he grabbed her waist and they dissappeared. Before he left he smirked at the white haired tomb robber who had secretly been watching. "If you want to even try to get her back, you know where to go."  
_________________________________________________________________________ 


	12. Banished

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Tenchi so please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Okay Bakura get's a little bit out of hand with the language in this chapter sorry but I just sort of think it would be his way of hiding his true feelings for the situation. Also we're in the home stretch after Kagato is beaten there will only be few more chapters I'll continue if wanted.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Banishing your problems  
Pegasus felt a great deal of pity for the girl, she seemed so innoncent, she was just like little Yugi they were both too niave for their own good. Kagato had caught him, otherwise the girl would have been safe, instead he now once again felt incredibly dirty. 'Damn you Kagato.' He thought to himself as he ducked under the soapy water of the tub.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Bakura entered the house frantically and began to scream a look of pure terror on his face. After Kagato had left it took him a moment to put the peices together. "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed as several figures made their way down the stairs still in their night clothes. Ayeka frowned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes "WHat are you yelling about Bakura?" She asked in a half asleep voice. Bakura frowned deeper as he crossed his arms, "Danielles been taken by Kagato, she was outside and he snuck up on her." He stated as everyone especially Ryou's eyed widened "WHat!? Yami why didn't you stop him!" Bakura had a good laugh at this "Really Ryou what am I suposed to do? Huh? The guy is ten times stronger than all of us put together!" He said sitting down on the couch laughing insanely "I can't belive you would even think that I would try to take him on UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT ME TO BE KILLED!" He screamed out the last part and collapsed into what sounded like a fit of manically laughter. "Bakura what's wrong with you?" Ryoko frowned as she walked over to the white haired tomb robber, only to discover he wasn't laughing, his eye's were filled with tears as he ran fingers through white hair. "What's wrong?! WHat's Wrong? Ryoko I feel completely useless in any situation involving him I could do absolutely nothing to stop him from hurting Ryou, from taking Danielle, honestly you know me well enough what the hell do you think is wrong!?" He yelled before running out Ryoko following. Ryou himself broke into tears. "I promised her he wasn't going to hurt her again and now..." He cried falling for his knees. "Washu we have to do something!" he yelled out looking at the red haired scientist with tear filled brown eye's. Seto held out a hand and helped him up, looking at Washu with sturn blue eyes. "Alright, do you know where this Pegasus guy lives?" She asked Seto, Ryou, and Mokuba nodded."   
________________________________________________________________________  
"Ryou..." Danielle's eyes filled with tears that was the only thing she had thought of as Kagato continued to hurt her. The older man smirked as he whispered into her ears "Give it up my little pet, your dear Ryou isn't coming to save you, he can save you, I will make you watch him suffer at my hands if he even dares to come." She didn't answer as he hands slid down her shirt once more and he nipped at her neck. She stared dazed out the window, tears filling her green eyes, she had in this short amount of time gone from the submissive teenager who had just taken his raping her without speaking to someone who had become lifeless, her green eyes dulled almost lifeless, she was a doll, literally his toy and deep inside she wanted Ryou to come and save her, to take her into his arms and kiss her lips lovingly. She uttered two words before completely giving up "I hate you Kagato."  
_________________________________________________________________________  
The white haired man smirked at these words "Giving up are we?" He asked the girl was silent, his finger slid to the place that his touching spurred her hatred and yelling when she was smaller, sliding them between her legs. There was no response from the girl, she simply shuddered submissevly. He smiled to himself "Didn't take me long to break your spirit did it my little pet?" He asked. She made no attempt at answering, her green eyes completely lifeless her spirit was broken even more than before, she was past wanting suicide, she was completely dead spiritually, no hope, no innocense and no knight in shinning armor to save her.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Seto watched Ryou, they had taken one of Seto's helicopters and they were piled inside it, Ryou sitting in the co-pilots seat silently. 'He's blaming himself for this, I don't know why bt he is.' He thought to himself as he looked over to the white haired boy, everyone was silent off in their own thoughts. "Ryou are you gonna be okay?" He asked the white haired boy shook his head out of his thoughts. "I just feel like this is all my fault, and that i broke a promise to her." He burried his head in his hands his voice muffled and tear filled "I promised her I'd never let him or anyone do that to her again, and she belived me damnit she belived me Seto and now it's a lie!" He sighed "It's not your fault and you can still keep your promise, you can save her." He said, then everything was silent.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus frowned as he watched the helicopter nearing the castle, Seto and the others were coming, and he was going to help them. He was going to die too, because Kagato would kill him the moment he saw he was with them. He felt sorry for Danielle once more as he thought about what Kagato was doing to the poor girl in both mind and body. They had landed and the shrewd voice of Seto Kaiba came from behind him "Pegasus what have you done with her?" Pegasus began to laugh 'stupid boy, does he actually think I know?!' "Do you honestly think I know? I mean I'm just his little tool." He found himself facing the brown haired boy, who was holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Enough with the funny business I knew you were low but helping a man like him!" He threw Pegasus to the ground, the olde man only laughed. "Honestly, you think I was happy about it?" He did his best smirk for the boy, only to be greated by one of the others grabbing him in a similar fashion she had spiky steel blue hair and feral yellow eyes filled with an intense hatred. "WHat had he done with Danielle?" She demanded he sighed. "I tried to fool Kagato into thinking I had only convinced her to come by telling her I was turning, he saw right through my little charade, I once again found myself on the floor violated in the same was he's probably doing her now." He sighed "I want nothing more than to help you save her no one should have to be treated like this, he claims to have created her, if he did then she probably forgot what being a virgin felt like years ago." He frowned "Your really going to help us or are you just saying that to save your pathetic skin?" Came a remark from Bakura who was standing behind her his arms crossed a deep frown on his pale face. "I despise that man more and more every time he talks and I want to watch him wither at anyone who can kill hims hands." He remarked and then looked at Ryoko with an annoyed look on his face "Now if you would please put me down I would show you to his room were he probably is." Ryoko turned around and a short red haired woman nodded to her. She walked up to him and surveyed him. "I get the feeling we're all going to be in battle gear again." She remarked placing a hand on her chin and handing him a small jewel they nodded.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Kagato smirked with delight as he walked down the hallway of the mansion towards the doors were the group would soon be, following behind him in a dazed state was Danielle, dressed in a white sleeveless dress with blue top over it that came down to her knees, her green eye's as dull as ever as he ran his fingers over her pale face a cruel smirk on his face as he pulled her into his lap after sitting down in a comfortable chair. His fingers slid down her neck and into the dress as he spoke "Soon you'll have the joy of seeing your loves pained face as he dies, then there will be no one to save you from me, my submissive little beauty, Soon we will have control of everything and you will obey my every command." He snickered as he watched the group run up the hallway of the mansion.  
______________________________________________________________________  
They came running down the hallways of Pegasus's mansion, Bakura dressed in the same black leather outfit, Ryoko flying behind him her sword drawn as was his. Ryou wore what looked like a blue magicains robe a look of pure rage on his normally calm face. Tenchi follwed behind them all with Ayeka who was having problems staying awake, Seto wore a black pair of pants, and a blue top with large lose sleeves with several designs on it, a sword in his own hands as Mokuba wore an outfit very similar to his outfit in the virtual game. Washu had stayed outside with Sasami. Pegasus black outfit similar to Bakura's except instead of leather it was silk a sword that was peach in color similar to both Bakura and Ryoko's was in his hands (Seto has a normal sword Bakura's "Sword" Is black, Ryoko's is orange.) " So exactly what makes you think we should trust him?" Ryoko asked as she flew beside of the white haired spirit. He shook his head "Just an odd feeling that he like us wants to see Kagato dead." He answered speeding up 'Almost there... why do I care so much about saving her? Perhaps as a duty to my Hikari? No I think somewhere deep inside you like the girl, as a friend, that is.' He frowned in thought as Ryou ran ahead and the doors flew open.   
Ryous eyed widened in shock at the image before him. Danielle stared blankly at Ryou as he entered the room Kagatos hand holding her forehead as he smirked his fingers running over, stopping to touch the places that shouldn't really have been touched. Danielle muttered something that sounded like "Ryou I'm sorry...I can't go on any longer." With this Kagato shoved the girl into the floor and she remained unmoving. "Welcome, Little Ryou to my humble home. I'm so sorry but you interupted my little session otherwise she would not have been here." He remarked plesantly as Ryou clinched his fists and growled "I'll kill you." Kagato laughed as the rest of the group entered "Welcome, I wasn't expecting guests Pegasus you should have informed me, " He snickered at the grey haired man "If I had known I would have prepared some entertainment." He said before sending a plast at the younger man who was knocked unconsious my it." Ryoko clinched her fists and she and Bakura both went for a suprise attack. Only t be stopped and sent flying into the walls. He took care of Seto and Mokuba at the same time, sending them through the oak doors with a strong blast, Tenchi and Ayeka were both sent in the same direction before the doors slammed and locked. "Now Ryou, what exactly were you saying about killing me?" He asked with a smirk as he drew his sword. Ryou's eye's narrowed dangerously as he secretly prepared a blast, he like his Yami now had developed magical abilities. There was a flash of light as Kagato was nocked to the floor with great force and Ryou appeared before the white haired mans face. "You have stolen innoncense, you do not deserve to live." He said calmly as his foot neared the mans head "You have broken her spirit but you will not have the chance to use the powers you covet." He looked up in fear at the white haired boy as the millenium ring glowed dangerously. He spoke calmly his voice frightenly quiet, he was far from ever sounding like this before. "Kagato you have been a menace to this family, you dare to call this girl your creation yet you constanlty beat her and cause her to suffer in her dreams, you rape her, you rape others because it makes you feel stronger." His voice was cold as Kagato looked at him in fear an emotion he had never known until the moment "I will send you to a place were you will never torment her or anyone again." He said slowly his voice become barely a whisper. "I'm banishing you to the shadow realm for your crimes." at this Kagato's eye's widened with an undeniable fear as he felt his body breaking apart and it fell to the wood floor. Ryou turned to the limp form on the floor and then looked around at everyone else before opening the doors Seto,Mokuba, Tenchi, and Ayeka walked in. Helping him to get the others out of the room.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
Danielle: I hate you.  
Heather: I think she already knows that.  
Danielle: I hate her even more.  
Kagato: *Is still stunned* You sent me to the shadow realm!?  
Danielle: Yes she did and now your going to be tormented by the exploding Kuribos that live there!  
Kagato:...Mommy  
Ryou: Mommy's not here and she isn't going to be so just have fun with your fuzzy exploding hairballs you pervert!  
Danielle: Alright go Ryou!  
Heather *Holds up a score board* Score: Kagato: 0, Ryou:1. 


	13. A Happy ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or tenchi so don't sue me!  
Warning: I went from Angst to fluff, the fans of my Bakura/Ryoko coupling are gonna love this.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Broken  
Ryou frowned as the sun sat outside the window, they had stayed with Pegasus mainly because some of them hadn't woke up yet. She lay on the bed her green eyes open, she hadn't moved, she hadn't spoke, her eyes were dull. It was like she was dead. He brushed strands of hair out of her face as the soft breeze came through the window. 'I hate him, I hate what he's done to you, please wake up, please Danielle I love you.' He thought hoping to reach her were words couldn't. He frowned, she didn't respond. He remembered how only about a night ago, she had shivered under his touch, his lips on her neck, his kisses, she had moaned loving it as much as he did. 'But never again.' He thought running a finger over a pale lifeless cheek, she wished she was dead and slwoly her wish was coming true. 'If you want to die then I will die with you.' He thought, walking out comig back with a razor blade. He paused to look at her she remained unmoving as he placed the cold blade on his wrists a voice came. "Ryou, please don't...hurt yourself." It was forced and hoarse but it was Danielles voice. Her eyes were still dull as se slowly sat up, there were no tears, there was no emotion on her face as she reache dout to touch his face. "I'm the only one...who deserves to die." She remarked as Ryou pulled her into his arms once more their lips met. His tounge seeking access to deepen the kiss she opened letting him in. When they finally ended the kiss he ran his figner sover her face. "Danielle, you don't deserve anything like that, he's gone, he can never hurt you again." He said before laying her down. "Now rest, Sleep for once with sweet dreams because I'll be right here." He said her eyes slowly wheled with tears that refused to come out. He softly lay his head on her chest, listening to the soft heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep himself, he was so tired. She ran her fingers soflty through his hair and softly spoke "I love you Ryou Bakura." At this he snuggled into her chest farther and mumbled tiredly.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Ryoko looked over to Bakura who lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Summers almost over, I'll be goign back to Domino with Ryou." He remarked as he looked over to her. "That's just fine with me." She remarked turning away from him trying to fight the tears that brimmed over at the thought "Do you honestly think I care about you?" She asked her voice full of tears as she sobbed she just wanted to let it out, unknowingly she turned and started sobbing into his shoulder as he stood up, tears in his own eyes. "I do." He said soflty sitting her down on the bed. "Because I care about you." Her eyes closed as she hugged him and he soflty rubbed her back, hwo had he gone so soft over someone like Ryoko? "Maybe we can...see eachother from time to time, Stay in touch...." He finally relized he couldn't go one without telling her, "I love you Ryoko, love you insanely, madly, truely." Their faces met as they lay on the bed, their lips touched. It was the romantic ending Ryoko had always hoped for, and the ending Bakura had never dreamed of but then again no one goes through life not knowing what love is.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Danielle watched Ryou sleep sliently, she was free of Kagato but she still felt dirty. Ryou saved her, she had been like a pathetic little puppet. "Danielle?" The soft voice of Washu came from the doorway. "Yes Miss Washu." She looked to the red haired woman still stroking Ryou's white hair. "Are you feeling better?" She asked with a slight smile. Danielle nodded "You know Ryou will be leaving in a while, as of tommorrow summer is over and school will start back." Danielle frowned "I know, Washu I want to go with him, is that possible?" She frowned Washu nodded. "If he says you can, you may go with him." She said and walked out of the room.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Ryou waited for Bakura to say good bye to Ryoko, and frowned. Danielle sat on the porch he hadn't said good bye to her, he wanted her to go with him but she might have wanted to stay here. Bakura came out Ryou could tell they were both close to tears having to say goodbye. "Are we ready to go?" Bakura asked trying to get back into his traditional mean Yami attitude. Ryou sighed and walked over to the red haired girl "Hold on a minute." Bakura frowned as Ryou got down on his knees to look at the girls green eyes. 'This is gonna take a while.' He thought to himself turning away from his Hikari. Ryou held out his hand "Would you like to come with us?"Bakura double checked his hearing at that moment. "WHat!?" Ryou shook his head at his Yami holding out his hand to her. "Well?" She nodded and silently took his hand. "Come on then."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
"Feels like I've gone off the side of a mountain, couldn't be sure I was even alive.  
Fallen from the icy hights landed with a broken cry, in this valley of shadow and sorrow of size.  
Can you save me baby?  
No body lives without love  
nobody gets to give up  
you can try to lock you hearts away but love will come back for you some day.   
Nobody lives without love.  
Thought I could love my life as a stranger,  
hide from the heartbreak that love always brings  
Make it to the higher ground, and try to turn the volume down,  
couldn't stop the sirens from singing.  
Sing for me baby.  
Nobody lives without love  
nobody gets to give up  
You can try to lock your hearts away but love will come back for you someday.  
Nobody lives without love.  
You came along a flash of your lighting   
crashed into my life like a run away star  
feels like I'm falling and gravitys ancient   
while I'm standing her offering a a stranger my heart.  
Nobody lives without love...  
You can even lock your hearts away, but love will come for it someday, nobody lives wihtout  
nobody lives without..  
nobody lives without love.  
Seems like I've gone off the side of a mountain couldn't be sure I was even alive.  
Thought I could live my life as a strange hide from heartbreak that love always bring.  
Nobody loves without love."  
______________________________________________________________________  
Heather: Awww....happy ending!   
Danielle: Yipee! I think the ending spells sequel.  
Ayane: Ye sit does. The sequel is going to be mainly about Danielle and Ryou but theres going to be a christmas side story about Bakura and Ryoko.  
Fans of that coupleing: Whoopie!  
Danielle: So no more Kagato?  
Ayane: No more Kagato  
Kagato:...I got turned into a card didn't I?  
Bakura: Actually it's an action figure, remember Millenium eye is sealing in cards Millenium ring is figures or other inanitmate objects.  
Kagato:...  
Danielle: Where's Ryou?  
Bakura: He's got a bit of a problem.  
Danielle: What?  
Bakura: You see I got this brillant ideal to make Ayane develope a plot hole, unfortnatly he fell in it.  
Danielle:...Bakura.  
Bakura: I know Perpare to die. *Starts running like hell.*  
Malik: Okay that was weird. Why am I here?  
Ayane: Because your in the next story.  
Danielle: You do know that...  
Ayane: I know you like him too.   
Heather: and I forgot something, whats with the depressing song at the end?  
Danielle: I convinced her that, that should be my theme song in the next fic, and the song that suits this chapter.   
Heather: What's it from.  
Danielle: Batman forever soundtrack.  
Heather: Okaay, weird.  
Danielle: It's a pretty song, just because its from batman doesn't mean it's bad.  
Heather: Sure. 


End file.
